Bound and Gagged
by greektsik13
Summary: ONESHOT, smut, Gabriel/OC, based on the prompt "Imagine having rough BDSM sex with Gabriel and cuddling afterwards." from Dirty Supernatural Imagines. WARNINGS: bondage, cock ring, dirty talk, daddy kink, knifeplay, gag, use of safeword, wing!kink. Please do not read if you don't like any of that.


**WARNINGS: bondage, cock ring, dirty talk, daddy kink, knifeplay, gag, use of safeword, slight wing!kink**

Based off the prompt from Dirty Supernatural Imagines: Imagine having rough BDSM sex with Gabriel and cuddling afterwards. (credit below)

**A/N: You should never attempt knife play in your first scene with a new partner without discussing it beforehand. The only reason I included it here was because Gabe is an angel and can heal himself if anything goes wrong.**

* * *

Gabriel was back. None of you were quite exactly sure how, but after he appeared to Cas in Metatron's hallucination, he had popped up randomly in the Bunker whenever you called for him. Funny thing was, he only answered when you asked for him to show up. Eventually you had confronted him about the matter and the two of you had ended up dating, which was a constant source of teasing from Dean. However, despite your closeness, you had yet to tell him that you were into BDSM. The matter came to a head one afternoon when Dean brought up the subject on his way out the door.

"Hey Sarah, Sam and I are leaving. We found a hunt a few states over. Are you taking Gabriel to your, uh, play party?"

Gabriel turns to look at you, eyebrow quirked in confusion.

You blush. "I'm not going this year Dean."

"What's a play party?" Gabriel asks.

Dean looks between the two of you. "Wait. You haven't told him?"

You narrow your eyes. "No I have not. And it's none of your business either." With that, you turn and stride out of the library. Gabriel finds you a few minutes later in your room.

"They left… sooooo… um… you wanna talk about what just happened?"

You sigh. "We probably should. I, um, I'm into BDSM. Before we started dating, there was an annual play party I went to; it's, um, basically people that practice BDSM, they get together and um, you know, play in scene or socialize with other practitioners."

Gabriel sits next to you on the bed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not exactly regarded highly in society. I didn't want to scare you or anything."

Gabriel just smirked. "Scare me? Please. I'm always up for a little excitement in the bedroom." He starts to roll you over and hover above you, but you stop him.

"Woah there, bucko. What makes you think you're gonna be on top?"

That shocks Gabriel enough that you can push him off of you. He sits up and looks at you in amazement.

"Wait. Let me get this straight. _You top. _No way. There's no way that you're a Domme."

You just raise an eyebrow. "Do you trust me?"

Gabriel takes a deep breath. "Yeah. Yeah I do."

You nod. "Sit up at the head of my bed."

Gabriel does so, still fully dressed, and you tie his arms to the headboard. He tests the rope and finds that he can barely move at all, so he looks up at you in surprise.

"I coated the rope in holy oil," you explain.

"That would do it," he sasses back.

You grin and look down at him. "Every comment you make, that's how many times you don't get to cum before I do."

"You're joking!"

"Absolutely not. No words allowed, except for safewords. Say yellow to slow down, and red to stop the scene. Do you want an additional safeword?"

Gabriel thinks for a moment. "Jellyfish."

An amused look crosses your face, but you nod. "Okay, just a few more things before we start. I just want to set a few ground rule since we've never played together before. If I need to, I may ask what your color is. Just reply with green, yellow, or red. If you need to stop, please don't hesitate to use your safeword. Honestly, it won't make me upset. I don't want you to feel like you have to do something because you don't want to disappoint me."

"Got it."

You take a deep breath. "Alright. No talking, starting now."

Gabriel just grins and sits back as you start to undress. "Ooo my own private strip show."

"One," you count.

Gabriel rolls his eyes, but presses his lips together regardless.

You pull out a few items from one of your drawers and then return to the bed. Gabriel's eyes narrow as you pull out a knife, but surprisingly, he doesn't say anything. You straddle him, then cut his clothes off, leaving him naked and tied to your bed. He's already half hard, so you take the cock ring and slip it on him.

"Just to make sure that you're good, right Daddy?"

Gabriel's eyes fly wide. "You kinky fucker. I should've known."

"Two."

Gabriel leans his head back and groans.

"Yeah you can do that. Just no words."

Gabriel looks up at you and glares.

You pick up the knife again, watching Gabriel track the weapon with his eyes.

"I've missed you so much Daddy. You're always busy."

You start tracing random patterns on Gabriel's skin with the flat of the knife, following with your tongue. You make sure to spend a lot of time on where you know he is sensitive. The combination of the two – cold versus hot and wet – soon has Gabriel hard and needy underneath you. He starts panting and squirming slightly.

"Daddy," you complain, "Stop moving so much. I can't make you feel better like that. I just wanna take care of my Daddy."

Gabriel groans. "Fucking hell Sarah."

"Three."

Gabriel shifts his hips, trying to get some friction for his cock, but you stop him. "Don't worry Daddy, I'll take care of you."

You reach over to your nightstand and grab a scarf, tying it around his eyes. "What's your color?"

"Green."

You nod to yourself, then start kissing your way down his chest, not allowing him to move his hips. When you reach his leaking erection, you pause, watching Gabriel squirm. Suddenly, you flick your tongue out to taste the precum beading from his slit. Gabriel jerks in surprise but is otherwise silent. You continue to tease Gabriel with small licks and nips to his cock, reveling in the fact that he can't see what's coming. After a few minutes of this, a low whine starts up Gabriel's throat so you take pity on him and sink your lips down on his cock and take him in until your nose bumps against his pelvis. His groan gets cut off, and you look up to see him biting his lip so hard he draws blood.

"What's your color?"

"Green," he groans out.

You take his cock back in your mouth, tonguing his frenulum and the vein on the underside. His groans get louder and his hips buck up occasionally. You hollow your cheeks and suck hard, then slowly pull off with a pop. Gabriel whimpers.

You crawl back up so you're straddling Gabriel and you reach up to pull off his blindfold. His amber eyes are dark, pupils blown. You kiss him lightly, laughing when he chases your mouth as you pull back. You keep eye contact with him as you take his cock head and rub it against your clit. He tries to rock his hips up, but you keep him from moving. You start kissing and biting his neck while pleasuring yourself. You can feel him becoming more desperate underneath you.

Gabriel can't help the word that slips out of his mouth. "Please."

"Four."

"Come on Sarah."

"Five. You really can't keep quiet can you?"

Gabriel just glares up at you.

You shrug. "Well I guess I'll have to help you out."

You climb off the bed for a moment and grab two things before returning.

You hold up the first item. Duct tape. "I'm going to tape your mouth shut." You tear off a strip, kiss him gently, then press the tape over his lips.

You then give Gabriel the second item. "That's a squeaker from a dog toy. Since you can't talk, that's how you let me know if you need me to stop the scene. One squeak to slow down, two squeaks to stop completely. Nod if you understand."

Gabriel nods, slightly tense. You watch him for a moment, then grab a condom off the nightstand. You roll it down his cock and start to sink down on it. You wait for a moment, allowing yourself to adjust to Gabriel's length inside you.

"Oh Daddy, you're so big!" you exclaim.

You close your eyes as you start to roll your hips. Because of that, you miss the way Gabriel's breathing hitches and how his eyes start to glaze over in panic. However, you _do_ hear the two squeaks coming from his right hand.

Immediately, your eyes fly open and you pull the duct tape off, wincing slightly because of the pain it will cause. You grab your knife and cut the ropes off Gabriel's arms and release the cock ring.

Meanwhile, Gabriel is babbling "jellyfish" over and over again into your shoulder. You throw your arms around him, rubbing his back and carding your fingers through his hair in an attempt to soothe him.

"Gabe, baby, listen to me. You're okay. You're fine. I'm so proud of you."

He's still shaking silently in your arms, so you rub where his wings come out of his back.

"Let me see your wings Gabe. Come on. Let me groom them for you." There's a pause and then his wings are drooping over the bed, shaking in time with his tremors. You continue rubbing his back and aligning his feathers. Finally he calms down enough to speak.

He mumbles into your shoulder, "I'm sorry."

You pull back, shocked. "For what babe?"

He just shakes his head.

"Is it because you had to safeword?"

There's a pause. Then he nods, face still buried in your shoulder.

"Gabriel. Don't ever apologise for that. I'm glad you did if you felt uncomfortable. I would never want to hurt you. The most important thing is your well-being."

The two of you crawl under the covers and you wrap your arms around Gabriel again to reassure him of your presence.

"Want to talk about it?"

Gabriel stills, then takes a deep breath. "Remember your mythology of Loki? He, well I, had the misfortune of having my lips sewn shut."

You sit up, eyes wide. "Oh my God. I should've remembered. I'm so sorry Gabe. I swear I wouldn't've used the duct tape if I had remembered."

He touches your arm lightly. "It's fine. I didn't think it would trigger anything or I would have said something."

You look down at him with concern. "Are you sure you're okay now?"

He nods, and you snuggle back into his chest, tracing nonsensical patterns with your fingertips.

"Next time, let's just do it without the duct tape, yeah?"

You look at him, surprised. "You want to do this again?"

You feel him shrug. "I kinda liked it up until the tape bit. Minus the not being able to talk bit."

You press a kiss to his ribs. "If we do it again, you have to listen to my rules. But we can discuss it later."

The two of you begin to doze off when a thought hits you. You lean up on your elbow and look at Gabriel.

"When you said the myths about Loki… did you mean all of them?"

He quirks an eyebrow. "What are you getting at here?"

"Do you really have a child that's an eight legged horse?"

Gabriel groans and covers his face. "Why?"

"Well how am I supposed to explain that to our kids? 'Oh daddy just slept with a horse and had a magical eight-legged child!' Yeah, that'll go over well."

Gabriel is looking at you with a peculiar expression.

"What?!" you ask defensively.

"You want kids with me?"

You blush. "Well, I uh, the um, the possibility had occurred to me that it could happen, maybe, if you wanted to, and circumstances… I dunno…"

Gabriel kisses your forehead and parrots your words back at you. "We can discuss it later."

And with that, the two of you fall asleep wrapped up in each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! As always, please review :) Also feel free to send me prompts!**

Credit: post/85559063539/source


End file.
